Raj Sherazi
Raj Sherazi is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Berrini Police Department's Profiler. He appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of actress Pamela Malandra in Written in Black and White (Case #48 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Chennai, India, Raj is the 35-year-old profiler of the Berrini Police Department who worked as a psychologist prior to his tenure in the department. He is a tall, medium-sized man who has brown skin, short black hair, black eyes, a tilaka mark, tattoo and a mustache. He normally sports a midnight blue robe with an orange scarf wrapped around. Other than that, Raj wears a gold and red serpent brooch. Raj is known to be a calculating and obsessive person. He is also known to be judgemental even though he sometimes can't help it. Raj enjoys playing cricket and collecting brooches. However he has a weakness for dancing. It is also known that his favourite food is butter chicken and his favourite animal is a serpent. Analyses As the Profiler of the Berrini Police Department, Raj has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Raj performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Threatening Message (06:00:00) *Letter (09:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Interviews (12:00:00) *Man's ID (06:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Children Photo (09:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Bloody Paper (03:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Horrifying Art (09:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Threatening Card (03:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Camera Footage (12:00:00) Case #10: Train Ride to Death Town *Victim's Book (09:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Tantalising Messages (09:00:00) *Imani's Speech (03:00:00) Case #13: Blast of the Cannon *Cannonball Message (03:00:00) *Embroidery (09:00:00) Case #14: The Storm of Evil *News Footage (12:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Threat (12:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Threat to Victim (03:00:00) Case #17: Bloody Painting *Art Test (06:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Photo Album (09:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Love Letter (06:00:00) Case #22: Alcoholic Demise *Court Order (12:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Napkin Message (12:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *Threatening Note (12:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Torn Target (12:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *SD Card (06:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Message (09:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Message (03:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Strange Message (09:00:00) *Written Note (03:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Dana's Letter (09:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Victim's Mug (03:00:00) *Wolf Drawings (03:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *''Faded Fame'' Manuscript (12:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Victims' Info (03:00:00) Case #35: Blurry Lines *Threat (03:00:00) *Statue's Note (03:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Bloodstained Paper (12:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Bullet Inscriptions (03:00:00) Case #41: In the Danger of the Woods *Clay Pigeon Message (12:00:00) Case #42: Beautifully Horrible *Strange Statue (12:00:00) Case #44: Famous and Overboard *Threatening Cards (12:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Notes on Victim (09:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Strange Message (12:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Bloodstained Paper. (12:00:00) Case #51: In the Watery Deeps *Bloody Paper (12:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)